Um Sonho
by SrtaHendric
Summary: Forte, rápido, profundo, e indo cada vez mais profundo. Essa era sensação do seu sonho e que o fez acordar para o paraíso, que o fez acordar para o melhor sonho da sua vida.
1. Sonhando

Um sonho...

NaruGaa

Forte, rápido, profundo, e indo cada vez mais profundo. Essa era sensação do seu sonho e que o fez acordar para o paraíso, que o fez acordar para o melhor sonho da sua vida.

Um som estranho. Movimentos estranhos. Sensações estranhas, mas mesmo assim, era bom, era gostoso. Um estranho, sim um homem, lhe empurrava com força o seu pênis na sua traseira e ao contrario que devia estar sentindo, como dor por ser penetrado tão fortemente, estava gostando, era incrivelmente delicioso e a única coisa que podia fazer era gritar e fazer alguns sons estranhos por mais. Se perguntassem a Gaara o que era aquilo, o mesmo não saberia responder, era uma coisa nova para ele, mas profundamente boa.

E os movimentos não paravam, ao contrario, ficavam mais rápidos e mais fortes, a medida que seu corpo se contraía cada vez mais. Gaara podia sentir que algo estava chegando, algo que seria expelido tanto por seu membro quanto o membro que estava dentro do seu anûs. O homem também parecia perceber isso, por isso deslocava sua mão para perto do pênis do ruivo. O kage não sabia quem era, mas sabia que o homem era experiente nisso na forma como lidava com aquilo. Senti o peito do seu invasor sobre ele, conhecia aquele peito, aqueles traços bem definidos:

-Se contraia para mim Gaara, aperte o meu membro dentro do seu cuzinho, vamos... – Gaara não sabia o que fazer ao pedido obsceno do homem, na verdade sabia, devia obedecer e assim fez – isso...

O ruivo também sabia que conhecia aquela voz, era uma voz tão conhecida, tão familiar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de quem, por mais que forçasse seu cérebro não conseguia, na verdade também era muito difícil com algo entrando e saindo dentro de você tão firme. E todas suas tentativas de lembrar se foram quando o seu invasor tocou de leve seu membro, apenas produziu o som estranho mais elevado, depois ele apertou com um pouco de força, foi então que despertou.

Gaara respirava descompassadamente, seu coração batia sem controle, olhou ao redor e percebeu que não estava em seu quarto na sua cidade de Suna, uma voz o fez lembrar onde estava e o motivo de estar ali:

- Gaara...? – o loiro ao seu lado havia despertado preocupado com o amigo que estava gemendo descontroladamente na cama, além de se contorcer, e por fim acordar todo suado, o que será que ele havia sonhado?

O kage se lembrou onde estava, estava em Konoha, no quarto do seu amigo Naruto, havia vindo fazer uma vista ao seu salvador. Depois de ressuscitar, o ruivo queria agradecer o amigo por ter se preocupar tanto consigo, então com as coisas mais arrumadas em Suna tinha vindo visitar o amigo. Estava no apartamento do mesmo, um bem simples e desarrumado, mas Gaara com sua teimosia tinha dito que dormiria no mesmo local que o loiro, pois queria passear com e conversar com ELE. Todos, desde a Hokage até mesmo o Naruto, tinha pedido para ele aceitar as melhores acomodações de Konoha, que a própria Tsunade-sama havia escolhido a dedo, ele gentilmente recusou dizendo que não queria regalias e que tudo o que bastava era ficar perto de Naruto. O loiro voltou a falar com o ruivo sobre isso, mas sem a Hokage por perto, dizendo que suas acomodações não eram as das melhores e não eram dignas para uma pessoa como ele, o kage voltou a afirmar que queria ficar com o shinobi da folha, só que dessa vez foi mais sincero:

-Eu quero ficar com você Naruto, eu vim para ver você e agradecer, não para ser rodeado por um monte de paparicagens, ter você me basta e não fale que não é digno para mim, não é digno para mim ter você como amigo, mas mesmo assim você é – olhos do ruivo eram sérios e suas palavras a mais sinceras, Naruto pode somente abaixar a cabeça envergonhado e concordar.

-Tudo bem... mas não vai falar depois que eu não avisei – falou em tom zombeteiro.

E era por isso que Gaara se encontrava agora numa cama improvisada bem ao lado do loiro, que tinha se recusado, também, em ocupar a cama, provocando pequenos surtos no amigo, mas agora esse não era o ponto, o shinobi da folha olhava atentamente o amigo que suava e admirava a parede branca com atenção, observando o vazio, resolveu descer para o futon ficando de joelho perto do ruivo, apoiando suas mãos entre suas pernas, aproximando o rosto para analisá-lo melhor.

Durante o processo de descer da cama, Gaara tinha enterrado a cabeça em suas mãos e tentava raciocinar o sonho que havia tido, mas sem sucesso, não conseguia respostas para suas perguntas, como o que tinha sonhado? O que era aquilo que ele e o homem estavam fazendo? E quem era o homem? Por que sua parte intima estava tão diferente do normal? Se concentrou nisso que nem viu o amigo se aproximar, só pode sentir o aperto em seus lençóis, bem no meio das calças, por causa do movimento do loiro e pode perceber que seu membro continuava do mesmo jeito que no sonho, seus olhos arregalaram e ele puxou os lençóis com força descobrindo a região que havia ficado diferente.

O movimento quase fez Naruto tombar, sorte sua que possuía reflexos rápidos e assim que sentiu que Gaara estava puxando os lençóis, levantou suas mãos e voltou a ficar na posição anterior, realmente estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado com amigo, pois agora fazia esses movimentos estranhos e por via das duvidas resolveu perguntar mais uma vez:

-Gaara... você estar bem? – o loiro nem reparou que o ruivo encarava admirado, e pouco assustado também, a sua parte debaixo, poucos segundos depois que o shinobi da folha percebeu o olhar do amigo também direcionou para lá também, ficando muito vermelho quando viu a ereção do ruivo, que mesmo ainda por cima da calça do pijama era bem visível, também notou que sua mão estava próxima demais e rapidamente retirou de lá, sentando no futon em posição de lótus – Gaara se era só isso não precisava todo este estardalhaço... tem um banheiro bem ali se você quiser se aliviar... – Naruto estava bem vermelho, o amigo deixou de olhar para baixo para encarar o loiro a sua frente com uma expressão no mínimo assustada, que fez o loiro se assustar também.

-Você... sabe o que é isso? – o queixo do shinobi da folha caiu, não acreditava nas palavras que o ruivo havia acabado de pronunciar, não acreditava que o amigo não sabia o que estava acontecendo seu corpo, os olhos do kage passaram a perder o tom de assustado para ficar confuso.

-Você estar de brincadeira né Gaara? Você não sabe o que é isso? – perguntou o loiro incrédulo, custava ele a acreditar que Gaara não sabia.

-Naruto se estou te perguntando é por que eu não sei – disse o ruivo serio, um pouco aborrecido com a atitude do amigo, aquilo era algo novo para ele ok? Não tinha culpa se era inocente nessa parte.

-Calma, só não precisava me tratar assim... é por que é meio difícil acreditar que você não sabia o que é isso, é meio constrangedor também – disse o loiro vermelho coçando somente com um dedo a bochecha em sinal da vergonha que estava sentindo, por alguns segundos bem longos o silêncio reinou, quebrado pelo ruivo que tinha ficado meio impaciente.

-Eu fiz uma pergunta Naruto e espero que você responda – o loiro nem virou para encará-lo, mas o ruivo percebeu que ele tinha ficado mais vermelho, se perguntou por que ele tinha essas reações, era tão embaraçoso assim? Naruto por sua vez tentava procurar as palavras certas para explicar para o amigo o que era aquilo, para ele era um assunto difícil de tratar, ainda mais com um homem, essas coisas as pessoas descobriam sozinhas, mas não tinha como escapar do olhar do amigo que desejava as informações, nessa hora desejou fazer um jutsu para desaparecer, mas tinha a certeza que o ruivo iria procurá-lo até o inferno se fosse preciso para responder as perguntas que estavam por vim – Naruto... – a voz do kage tinha ficado mais seria, fazendo com que o loiro se despertasse.

-Calma, tá? Não é como se fosse fácil esse assunto para mim... geralmente essas coisas a gente descobre sozinho... – Gaara adquiriu um ar confuso, sozinho? Naruto respirou fundo e prosseguiu com dificuldade – Bom... isso... isso... isso se chama ereção e quer dizer que você estar excitado, por algum motivo que eu não sei, mas suponho que seja pelo sonho que você teve... – para o loiro as peças se encaixavam, não era um pesadelo, Gaara não gemia de dor ou algo do tipo, gemia de prazer, provavelmente por estar sonhando com uma garota. Naruto não pode deixar de sentir irritado e não encarava o amigo a frente, mas se encarasse percebia que o ruivo tinha ficado mais confuso.

-Isso é normal? – perguntou o kage por fim.

-É... é normal, para qualquer um, todos nós ficamos excitados algum dia, mas para mulheres são diferentes por que elas não possuem... o mesmo que nós, homens... acho que você me entendeu – Naruto não acreditava que estava tendo aquela conversa com Gaara, era constrangedor demais, além de ser com ele, por que justo ele? O kage por sua vez assentiu concordando que havia entendido que o amigo quis dizer, sabia que as mulheres não tinham pênis.

-É bom ter isso? Como faz para voltar ao normal? Ou a gente deixa assim? – Naruto não acreditava que o assunto estava se prolongando a esse ponto, queria enterrar a sua cabeça em qualquer buraco mais próximo, mas na verdade não era só a cabeça, era o corpo, mas precisamente os ouvidos, para não escutar aquelas perguntas, mas mesmo assim sabia que não escaparia, uma hora Gaara iria atentá-lo com isso, se inventasse uma desculpa qualquer para dormir, resolveu responder o mais rápido o possível para acabar com isso.

-É bom... você não estar se sentindo bem? – Gaara analisou com cuidado a pergunta, se sentia quente e seu corpo estava um pouco amolecido, mas estava se sentindo bem, então resolveu assentir - então pronto, não é bom ficar com isso, você perceber que é desconfortável com o tempo e para se livrar disso... bom... para se livrar disso bastar se tocar... – respondeu por fim.

-Me tocar...? – perguntou Gaara confuso, Naruto atingiu seu limite, tinha se enchido do assunto, estava no seu limite da consciência, prolongar mais seria propicio para cometer uma besteira, então se levantou fingindo raiva.

-É Gaara! Se tocar! Você leva sua a mão para lá fica brincando com seu... com seu, ah você me entendeu! – gritou por fim, se jogando com força na cama e se enrolando, tratando de tapar bem os ouvidos, não queria escutar Gaara gemendo, podia escutar qualquer um, menos ele.

Gaara por sua vez ficou mais confuso, por não entender a reação do amigo, essas perguntas haviam o deixado tão estressado assim? Mas para ele não havia problema nenhum perguntar uma coisa que não sabia, ele só estava confuso. Agora o loiro havia dito que eu devia brincar com meu membro, mas como? Ele disse que bastava levar a mão para lá, mas como? Então se lembrou do sonho, o homem havia lhe tocado com maestria fazendo certos movimentos, resolveu tentar fazer o mesmo.

Levou sua mão para perto da sua calça e pode sentir que ela continuava lá, a sua ereção como Naruto havia falado, acariciou ainda por cima da calça ela e sentiu uma onda estranha lhe possuir, apenas acariciar foi suficiente para recomeçar a respirar descompassadamente, assim que se tocou entendeu imediatamente como devia fazer, colocou a mão por baixo da calça e começou os movimentos de vai e vem. A sensação provocada por sua mão era inigualável, sua boca ameaçava a reproduzir aqueles sons estranhos do sonho, mas tentava desesperadamente se conter, até por que imaginava que o amigo estaria dormindo e da forma como havia irritado, era melhor não acordá-lo. Mesmo que os movimentos fosses muito bom, não era o mesmo que o do sonho, só não sabia o por que.

Já o loiro que inutilmente tentava dormir ao lado, estava ficando cada vez mais indignado, por que aquele ruivo imbecil estava fazendo ao seu lado? Justo ao seu lado? Provavelmente não sabia dos riscos que corria com um predador do seu lado, além do fato de não ter avisado para ele fazer isso bem longe do predador, não entenderam? Naruto amava Gaara, desde do dia em que tinha descobriu que eles eram iguais, mas só havia entendido que se tratava de amor quando quase tinha perdido o "amigo", percebeu que não saberia viver sem ele, que se não pudesse tê-lo ao seu lado, pelo menos como amigo, não suportaria, mesmo que fosse atrás do Sasuke, seus pensamentos estavam sempre voltado para Suna.

Agora ele estava lá se masturbando, tentando inutilmente conter os gemidos, causando as mais loucas reações em Naruto. O loiro tentaria gritar e mandá-lo fazer isso no banheiro, mas não faria por não querer incomodar o amigo num momento tão bom, e provavelmente o primeiro dele, e por estar gostando de saber que estava ao seu lado se masturbando. O que diria o seu membro, que já estava totalmente desperto implorando por atenção, latejando em sua calça, tentou de todas as formas não dá-lo a atenção que precisava, mas quando viu suas calças já estavam um pouco abaixadas, deixando seu membro livre e sua mão já estava fazendo os movimentos conhecidos, seus pensamentos estavam em Gaara ao seu lado.

O ruivo por sua vez fazia tudo pensando no homem de pele bronzeada e voz extremamente familiar, tentava lembrar, mas era inútil, então percebeu a estranha movimentação do seu amigo ao lado, percebeu que ele produzia e parecia sentir as mesmas sensações que ele, então deduziu que também estivesse "se tocando". A pergunta era por quê? Gaara tinha que concordar com Naruto, aquilo era bom demais, seu corpo estava quente e seus músculos se contraiam a cada pequeno movimento na sua parte íntima, sua mente agora já nem se dava o trabalho de raciocinar mais nada, somente atrás mais daquelas sensações.

Mas apesar de tudo, queria saber o motivo de Naruto também estar se tocando, então movido pela curiosidade, o ruivo se levantou e se postou ao lado da cama, e bem baixinho chamou o nome de loiro:

-Naruto... – o shinobi da folha paralisou por um momento, o que aquele kazekage idiota queria chamando seu nome num momento daqueles? Mas mesmo assim se virou em direção ao amigo, ficando de barriga para cima na cama e virando o rosto para encará-lo. Gaara sem raciocinar direito, subiu na cama e passou sua perna por cima do quadril dele, encaixando as duas ereções, uma encostando-se à outra. O contato, em Gaara causou um pequeno gemido, em Naruto uma pequena contração – Você também estar excitado não é?

-Acho que possível sentir, Gaara – Naruto não se dava o luxo em ser gentil, queria afastar o ruivo senão perderia o controle e o tomaria ali mesmo, sem ele ter consentimento do que estaria fazendo, apenas virou o rosto para não encará-lo, sentia também um forte corar em suas bochechas, o kage pegou a curva do maxilar do loiro e o fez virar seu rosto para ele.

Por quê? – o shinobi da folha olhou dentro dos lindos verdes aquários do amigo, neles diziam muita coisa, mas principalmente curiosidade e prazer, muito prazer. Naruto analisou com cuidado a resposta que daria, uma mentira ou uma verdade? Qual dos dois seria a melhor resposta? Enquanto o loiro pensava, para o ruivo a situação estava começando a ser incômoda, então se mexeu um pouco tentando melhorar, só que isso acarretou em mais um gemido da sua parte e mais uma contração, mais forte que a anterior, do loiro – você parece gostar disso, você gosta? – Naruto decidiu não mentir até por que não podia.

-Gosto... – Gaara então decidiu o que fazer, começou a se mexer, indo para frente e para trás, a busca das melhores sensações da sua vida, tanto que não conseguiu manter a boca fechada, ela já produzia pequenos sons com o toque das ereções, que por sinal Gaara ainda escondia, a de Naruto era visível até a metade. O loiro estava maravilhado com os movimentos, mas sabia que devia parar, iria acabar de um jeito que não planejava – Ga-gaara... para... serio, para com isso... – Gaara que já tinha as costas arqueadas e olhos fechados para aproveitar mais dos movimentos, baixou a cabeça e abriu os olhos encarando serio aquele mar azul.

-Me diga o por que... – exigiu o ruivo, sem parar os movimentos, Naruto tentou se segurar por mais um pouco mais, mas acabou explodindo.

-Por você! Por sua causa! – falou um pouco alto demais, temia que toda a Konoha tivesse ouvido. Gaara diminuiu os movimentos, mas não parou totalmente, os deixou bem lentos.

-Por mim? Por quê? – Naruto teria parado e petrificado com a pergunta, só não fez por causa de um ruivo que continuava a ir e vim na sua ereção, pensou um pouco antes de responder e percebeu que não havia mais volta, devia falar e pronto, que Gaara o odiasse.

-Por que eu gosto de você... por que eu quero você... por que te ouvir se tocando, é muito bom e me faz querer que seja eu a te tocar – disse olhando bem no fundo dos olhos verdes e depois cruzando os braços cobrindo o rosto. Gaara congelou com a resposta, nunca imaginaria que seria aquela, não sabia o que fazer, o que deveria responder? Que gostava dele também? Pois gostava, mas, mas, tudo havia se embaralhado na sua mente, não entendia o porquê, tudo estava confuso, terrivelmente confuso – Me odeie agora... tenha nojo de mim... – nojo? Por que teria nojo do seu salvador? Por que teria nojo dá pessoa que mais gostava e mais valorizava no mundo? – Eu sei... eu sei, é errado gostar de um homem... mas o que eu posso fazer? Quando eu vi, já te amava... quando eu vi, já não sabia viver sem você... quando eu vi... quando eu vi... eu já desejava de todas formas que você me correspondesse, já desejava você acima de qualquer coisa... de qualquer um – pequenos espasmos vindo do loiro fez Gaara se assustar e deduzi que estava chorando, algo dentro do ruivo gritou para que ele parecesse de chorar, mas apenas algumas palavras foram o suficiente.

-Me toque... me ame... – o loiro descruzou os braços e os tirou de frente do rosto, fazendo o ruivo ter a certeza que o amigo chorava.

Para o kage, durante todos esses anos o que importava era sua existência, somente ela, não precisaria de mais ninguém, não precisaria amar ninguém, até por que quem amaria um monstro? Isso foi até aquele loiro aparecer e mostrar o quanto estava errado, tudo o que tinha se baseado era pelo fato de não ter amigos e suas teorias era para apenas reconfortar seu coração. Ele lhe mostrou tudo, o valor da amizade, da coragem, da lealdade, da fidelidade e agora parecia mostrar ao seu coração o valor do amor, o valor daquela tatuagem que trazia no canto da testa na esquerda da sua cabeça. A mão de Naruto temerosa tocou a face do ruivo, fazendo pequenas caricias na bochechas, o shinobi da areia por sua vez deixou ser tocado, fechando os olhos em aprovação ao toque dele.

-Gaara... – então num movimento rápido Naruto inverteu e prostrou entre as pernas do ruivo, ele não se assustou com o movimento, pareceu gostar, provavelmente cansado de ficar naquela posição – repete... repete o que você acabou de dizer, só para ver que eu não estava sonhando – o loiro pediu quase implorando, seu tom de súplica era torturante, era mais que triste, era doloroso.

-Claro... eu quero que você me toque... quero que você me ame... estou cansado Naruto, cansado de todos me odiarem... mas se você, se só você me amar, eu não me importo com que os outros me odeiem – Gaara não tinha pensado naquelas palavras, elas apenas saiam, conforme seu coração ditava e serviram para reforçar um ponto, Naruto era especial, mais que especial, era único em sua vida.

-Gaara...

Lentamente o ruivo viu o seu loiro se aproximar, para o primeiro contato entre as bocas, começando com um apenas encostar dos lábios, depois passando para uma pressão forte e por ultimo se tornando quente, quando Naruto empurrou sua língua, pedindo passagem pela boca de Gaara, que o mesmo concedeu sem mais demora, o loiro passou a vasculhar toda a sua boca atrás do gosto único do seu amado e se sentiu indo aos céus quando o ruivo passou a participar mais ativamente, mexendo sua língua, fazendo com que as duas se roçassem e depois batalhassem dentro da boca de ambos.

Se separaram quando o ar foi preciso, Naruto olhou atentamente nos olhos de Gaara como se pedisse confirmação para continuar o que ia fazer, e só recebeu um leve aceno com a cabeça, que foi o suficiente para começar a agir. Primeiro retirou a camisa do pijama, meio tremulo, pois para ambos, essa seria a sua primeira vez, bem lentamente abriu os botões sem perder o contato visual com seu amigo embaixo de si, e aos poucos viu o peito alvo, mas definido do kage, o loiro bem lento passeou a sua mão por toda a extensão, fazendo com seus dedos conhecessem e marcassem o amigo abaixo de si.

Parou sua mão na cintura do ruivo onde segurou firmemente e desceu sua boca para o pescoço. Quando o shinobi da areia sentiu aquela boca entrar em contato com seu pescoço virou o rosto para o lado, oferecendo mais de sua pele, para que o loiro pudesse beijar, morder, chupar, marcando a si, fazendo que seu membro se apertasse ainda mais em sua calça e que o tempo ao redor se tornasse quente demais. Quente demais para ficar com roupas e rapidamente o kage começou a tirar a camisa do amigo para que pudesse sentir aquela pele bronzeada em seus dedos.

Naruto o ajudou terminando de retirar sua camisa, desconectando por alguns segundos sua boca daquele pescoço extremamente doce, ao voltar para a aquela pele não voltou para o pescoço e sim para os mamilos turgidos que pareciam extremamente deliciosos. Os abocanhou com um pouco de violência, mas não recebeu nenhum protesto do ruivo abaixo de si, ao contrario sentiu seus cabelos invadidos e apertados fortemente por aqueles dedos finos, não se importou em continuar.

Assim que a boca de Naruto tocou os mamilos de Gaara começou uma sequencia de beijos e mordidas, no qual o ruivo só podia gemer e apertar os cabelos macios do loiro em cima de si, sentindo uma onda forte se espalhar pelo corpo, não sabia definir o que era, mas sabia que era extremamente deliciosa e por nenhum motivo pararia agora. O shinobi da folha cansou dos mamilos do ruivo e passou a descer sua boca para outro alvo que já estava em sua mente desde algum tempo, mas sem antes brincar um pouco com o umbigo do mesmo, fazendo sua língua dançar, imitando os movimentos que faria depois. Continuou por algum tempo e depois soltou o umbigo, recebendo um gemido em protesto de Gaara, mas não se importou, sabia que a diversão só estava por começar.

A mão de Naruto começou a tirar a calça do ruivo embaixo de si um pouco devagar, olhando atentamente os olhos do seu companheiro, para ver se havia algum sinal de desaprovação em alguma coisa, mas não parecia haver tal sinal em seus olhos. Com a calça retirada pode ver a enorme excitação que o outro escondia, numa cueca cor vinho, bem mais escura que seu cabelo, bem mais. Sem mais demora tocou no cós da cueca para retirá-la, mas assim que o fez uma mão se sobrepôs a sua. Gaara impedia a retirada da cueca, Naruto se assustou pensando que ele poderia voltar a atrás:

-Tire a sua também... – o loiro sorriu, o ruivo não queria ser deixado para trás.

Então sentando na cama sobre os joelhos começou a retirar a sua calça, levantou os joelhos para que pudesse retirar totalmente a calça, o kage não piscou uma vez enquanto o amante tirava a calça se admirou ao ver que dentro da sua cueca estava no mesmo estado que a sua, sua cueca era preta com detalhes em laranja que destacava um pouco da sua pele morena:

-Tudo bem para você agora...? – disse o shinobi da folha se colocando sobre o da areia.

-Tudo... pode continuar.

Naruto sorriu mais uma vez e rapidamente desceu para a região do baixo ventre de Gaara, meio nervoso, mas altamente desejoso por aquela região. Sem muita demora abaixou a cueca e viu o membro do ruivo saltar para fora, num claro estado que estava no máximo da excitação, assim que isso ocorreu o kage ficou vermelho que nem seu cabelo, por algum motivo isso era vergonhoso, mas bom. O loiro tocou a base do amante apertando levemente e depois dirigiu sua boca para lá e como um lobo sedento por carne, abocanhou de uma vez todo o membro do shinobi da areia, que gemeu assim que sentiu a boca dele entrar em contato com seu membro. Naruto então começou a subir e a descer no membro de Gaara, sugando e as vezes lambendo, toda a extensão, enquanto isso o kage se viu sentindo uma das melhores sensações da sua vida, aquela onda forte se tornou mais forte ainda, quase insuportável, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse explodir.

O loiro continuava com os movimentos firmes e numa rapidez mediana, decidiu então começar a prepará-lo para o que tinha para vir, já que o mesmo estava concentrado demais e pensou que ele não sentiria tanta dor. Retirou a cueca por completo e afastou a pernas do amante, não recebeu nenhum protesto contra isso, como havia pensado o ruivo nem notaria o que estava fazendo. Então retirou sua boca, mas continuou os movimentos com a mão e começou a sugar seus próprios dedos, lubrificando para entrar no shinobi da areia. Assim que sentiu bem molhado voltou a colocar o membro na boca e desceu seus dedos para a entrada do amante abaixo de si, separou mais um pouco as pernas e começou a acariciar a entrada do ruivo, que se contraiu ao seu toque.

Para Gaara fora estranho sentir algo molhado lhe tocando tão intimamente, involuntariamente se contraiu fechando totalmente a entrada para o que quisesse entrar, pois acreditava que iria doer muito caso o invasor conseguisse. Naruto tentou entrar, mas a entrada do amante estava cada vez mais contraída, decidiu então pedir:

-Relaxe... se descontraia – pediu em seu ouvido, estava tão concentrado em prepará-lo que deixou de masturbar o kage.

-Por quê? É você que estar me tocando ai embaixo? – perguntou o shinobi da areia nervoso e inocente.

-Sou... apenas relaxe, vai doer mais se você continuar assim – pediu mais uma vez, bem doce, voltando a fazer mais uma tentativa em penetrá-lo.

-Não... – mesmo assim o ruivo não relaxou, ao contrario, ao sentir mais uma vez os dedos do Naruto se contraiu mais. O loiro sabia que ele não ia fazer, agiu por impulso. Puxou a cintura do amante e pressionou a sua entrada contra seu membro sobre a cueca, o kage gemeu em resposta ao movimento.

-Eu quero entrar Gaara... e não é só com o dedo, então se você não relaxar vai doer, mais que normal, então por favor, me escute, relaxe... – Gaara se assustou com o movimento brusco, mas o contato o fez lembrar de algo.

Lembrou do sonho, do toque, da voz, da pele bronzeada. Descobriu quem era o homem que lhe penetrava tão fortemente e tão gostoso. Era Naruto, inconscientemente sonhava com seu loiro fazendo o que estava por vir, como um presságio do que viria. Entendeu que devia relaxar e tentar aproveitar o que o amante iria fazer com si:

-Tudo bem... – disse acariciando as pequenas listras que o loiro possuía na bochecha.

-Obrigado... – disse o shinobi da folha por fim.

Então Naruto voltou a acariciar a entrado do ruivo, sentindo um pouco mais relaxada que antes, decidiu então penetrar somente um dedo, então lentamente fez. Dor, para Gaara era o que sentia, mas não muita, mas era algo estranho entrando em si, iria se contrair, mas lembrou das palavras do amante e tentou o mínimo possível não fazer, continuando a sentir aquele invasor em si. O loiro se preocupou, talvez estivesse tentando forçar demais, mas já tinha chegado até ali não ia recuar. Assim que sentiu que seu dedo havia entrado todo, esperou um pouco para que pudesse continuar, sentiu o corpo do kage relaxar mais um pouco, então começou a fazer movimentos circulares. Mais uma vez dor, aquela dor inicial se tornou um pouco mais forte, tentou não gemer, mas foi impossível quando viu, já estava gritando como uma menininha. Já estava para pedir que Naruto retirasse quando sentiu aquela onda lhe invadir novamente, fraca, mas estava lá, decidiu agüentar mais um pouco.

Naruto começou alagar a entrada do amante com movimentos circulares e de vai e vem, sabia que estava doendo, estava quase para desisti quando vi um gemido de prazer vindo do ruivo, ele estava se acostumando com o invasor. Para Gaara a dor já não era mais um incômodo, era uma aliada, para que aumentasse a força daquela onda. O loiro decidiu colocar mais dedo, fez devagar e percebeu que o ruivo não sentiu tanta dor, foi fazendo os movimentos, viu que Gaara aos poucos já não sentia tanta dor e sentiu uma enorme vontade de penetrá-lo, mas decidiu não fazer, mesmo que já estava acostumado com os dedos, um membro era diferente, era maior. Colocou mais um dedo e recebeu mais um gemido de aprovação, agora o ruivo gemia loucamente com os dedos dentro de si e pedia por mais, mais, já que aquela onda tinha voltado com força, bastante força. O loiro tentou se segurar mais um pouco, mas não conseguiu, retirou os dedos e a cueca também.

Assim que os dedos foram tirados o ruivo gemeu em desaprovação, mas também sabia o que estava para vir, decidiu então esperar. Naruto se encaixou direcionando o membro com a mão para a entrada do amante, passou a olhar nos olhos, vendo por lá tudo o que sentia. E viu a dor quando colocou a cabecinha, mais dor quando sentiu entrar mais, viu também o amante apertar os lábios com força para evitar gemer, e por ultimo viu mais um pouco de dor quando entrou totalmente. No final, ele parou e ambos estavam ofegantes, Gaara havia sentido dor, mas não o suficiente para a onda sumir, só que estava bem fraca, ficou feliz quando Naruto parou e relaxou um pouco.

No pensamento do loiro, ele iria esperar até que o ruivo estivesse bem acostumado para que pudesse se mexer, mas entrada dele era tão quente e tão apertada, que não resistiu começou os movimentos de vai-e-vem bem lentos. O kage sentiu mais uma vez a dor quando o loiro começou a se mover dentro de si, mas nada falou, ou pelo menos tentou, somente apertou os lençóis com força, sabia que uma hora a onda novamente iria vir como tinha feito com os dedos e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Num determinado momento a pouca dor que restava tinha se aliado com a onda e feito com que ficasse forte como da outra vez, como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Assim que Naruto viu que o ruivo não sentia mais dor, aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos fazendo o prazer aumentar e ver o kage gemer mais forte, apertando com força os lençóis. Os movimentos estavam se tornando cada vez mais rápidos e o loiro entrava cada vez mais firme, como no sonho de Gaara, ele sentia cada vez mais a onda tomar todo o seu corpo fazendo seus músculos se contraírem e sua mente viajar naquele invasor entrando e saindo dentro de si. Num determinado momento as posições se inveteram, fazendo o ruivo ficar por cima do shinobi da folha, mas sem perder as freqüências dos movimentos, o kage buscou apoio para continuar a se mover e encontrou nas mãos de Naruto que seguravam além nos seus próprios joelhos que serviam como alavanca para subir e descer.

Gaara se sentia em outro mundo, a onda tinha lhe dominado totalmente e era forte fazendo com que pensasse que fosse explodir, na verdade sentia que algo iria sair, mas na região do seu membro. Sua boca salivava e sua voz produzia, bem altos, sons estranhos, já não agüentava mais, sentia que ia sair a qualquer momento, acabou escapando por sua boca:

-N-naruto... vai sair! Vai sair! Algo... – nem pode completar a frase, sentiu algo atingir a próstata, um liquido viscoso e quente, que fez arquear suas costas e sentir o mesmo liquido sair de seu membro.

Melando assim o tórax do namorado abaixo de si, ficaram um bom tempo nessa posição, aproveitando a sensação pós-orgasmo e assim que passou a sensação, Gaara percebeu que o abdômen de Naruto estava melado, tocou levemente para sentir a substância quente e pegajosa, se perguntou o que era aquilo, seguiu o rastro da substância e viu que foi exatamente aquilo que saiu de seu membro, se assustou um pouco, quando ia perguntar o que era para Naruto, sentiu seu corpo decai para cama e o membro sair dentro de si, o loiro fez com que o ruivo se encaixa-se em si, como uma concha. Entretanto o kage ainda estava admirado com a substância e se virou mostrando os dois dedos para o amigo a sua frente:

-Naruto... o que é isso? – viu o loiro sorri de canto.

-Isso Gaara é que faz as mulheres terem bebês, se chama sêmen, mas não se preocupe você não ficara grávido – o shinobi da folha sorriu mais ao pensar na possibilidade de ver o ruivo grávido – você não tem os mesmo mecanismos das mulheres para produzir uma criança – e viu a expressão de clareza no kage, o loiro se segurou para não ri, era divertido ver como o ruivo descobria coisas como uma criançinha.

-Entendi... – ele continuou a admirar a substancia então de repente colocou um dos dedos sujos na boca – tem um gosto estranho... meio amargo – foi demais para o shinobi da folha, soltou uma pequena risada, o ruivo aparentemente não gostou e encarou o amigo serio.

-Hahaha... Gaara você parece uma criancinha... colocando tudo o que ver na boca... – Naruto pegou o restante dos dedos sujos e lambeu com prazer, o kage ficou somente observando – eu gosto... vêem de você é gostoso, as pessoas costumam engolir isso quando estão fazendo sexo, geralmente que engoli são as mulheres – um pequeno traço de confusão se fez no rosto do kage.

-Sexo? O que é isso Naruto? – o loiro acariciou a cabeleira vermelha do amante, era tão inocente, pelo menos nessa parte.

-Foi o que acabamos de fazer, eles chamam de sexo, eu prefiro a expressão fazer amor – o shinobi da folha sorriu ao final da frase – Mas vamos dormir, depois conversamos sobre isso... – e arrumou a cabeça do kage em seu ombro, o outro nem recusou, abraçou forte sentindo o sono chegar – Eu ti amo Gaara...

O ruivo sorriu, era bom ouvi aquelas palavras e teria uma semana para ouvir mais dela. A partir de agora não descolaria daquele loiro, não importava para que fosse, estaria junto dele, fora para isso que tinha vindo até ali, para ficar com ele, para ser dele. Era um sentimento novo para ambos, mas que para Gaara era incrivelmente reconfortador e não se importava em retribuir, pois descobriria que amar e ser amado era uma das melhores coisas da vida.

_**Você sente o que sinto, também?**_

_**Você precisa, precisa de mim?**_

_E eu, eu gosto do jeito_

_Que você é uma estrela_

_Mas isso não é o porquê de eu te amar_

_**A razão de eu te amar é você.**_

_Sendo você_

_**Somente você.**_

"_Mesmo que você esteja longe não se esqueça que eu ti amo, está bem?" –_ as ultimas palavras de Naruto que agora ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

**Musica: I Love You – Avril Lavigne.**


	2. Despertando?

Cinco meses.

Um amor poderia durar tanto tempo assim?

Gaara não sabia.

Fazia cinco meses que não via nem sombra do seu amor, Naruto. Depois que deixara Konoha não tinha tido tempo para ver seu namorado, os deveres de kazegake havia lhe consumido por inteiro e não podia sair para encontros sem nenhum sentido, ou pelo menos para os outros. O seu dever para com sua vila era maior e não devia estar fugindo dele, mas não era bem uma fuga era só... saudade. Agora já era tarde da noite e mesmo assim não conseguia dormir, na verdade não podia, tinha um dever que estava espalhado sobre sua mesa de kazekage, entretanto havia tirado um tempo para descansar, para examinar a paisagem lá fora, a noite e sua vila, parecia tudo normal, quieto e escuro como toda madrugada devia ser. Decidiu voltar ao trabalho em vez de se perder na imensidão negra da noite.

Em cima da sua mesa, vários papeis e pastas a serem vistos e analisados, nada a ver com seu trabalho de kage, era apenas uma forma de se tornar mais perto do seu amante, nos papeis continha algumas informações sobre o Sasuke e sua saída de Konoha, suas ultimas aparições e seu relacionamento com Orochimaru. Em seu tempo de descanso Gaara ficava analisando as informações atrás de uma pista ou algo que levasse ao paradeiro do Sasuke, uma salvação para ele, pois esse era o objetivo de vida do seu amado, sabia, aquilo lhe incomodava as vezes, mas sempre tentara ver as coisas de modo positivo, era só um amigo salvando o outro, somente isso. Estava de novo imerso nos papeis quando ouvi batidas urgentes em sua porta:

-Entra... – era Temari e parecia nervosa – Algum problema Temari?

-Gaara... Naruto... Naruto estar em Suna – a informação despertou a atenção do kage que olhou confuso para irmã.

-Em Suna? A essa hora? Por que não veio até aqui? E por que estar tão nervosa Temari? – aquilo já estava começando a incomodar seriamente o irmão mais novo, Temari não era muito de ficar nervosa por pequenas coisas.

-Você não entendeu Gaara, ele estar nas fronteiras de Suna, no deserto, um de nossos guardas da fronteira descreveu um garoto como o Naruto entrando em nossas fronteiras e ele não estava sozinho, parece que estar com Sasuke – o irmão olhou completamente confuso. Sasuke?

-Explique as coisas direito Temari... – pediu se irritando com as poucas informações que a irmã lhe dava.

-Ele estar lutando com Sasuke Gaara, eles dois estavam lutando... O guarda até tentou interferi, mas foi barrado pelo Naruto... – claro. Pensou Gaara, Naruto nunca deixaria ninguém interferi na luta contra seu maior amigo e rival. O kage se pôs de pé, iria encontrar Naruto – O guarda comentou que ele parecia estar ferido – ferido? Naruto ferido? Aquilo era um alarme para Gaara, que saiu da sala como raio.

Temari esperava essa reação de Gaara, pois mais frio e controlado que o seu irmão mais novo podia ser, não conseguia controlar suas emoções diante do nome Naruto. Sabia que ao ouvir que ele poderia estar ferido iria atrás dele sem demora, abandonando todo seu dever. Sabia da relação estreita que o seu irmão mantinha com o loiro, tentara de todos os modos amenizar a noticia para não parecer que a coisa era grave e conseguiu com uma mentira. O guarda não disse que Naruto parecia estar ferido, ele disse que o garoto parecia a beira da morte, não só ele como Sasuke também, pareciam exaustos, acabados de uma luta intensa.

Gaara sentia seu interior perturbado, inquieto, de alguma forma, sentia que a coisa não parava por ai. Sentia que sua irmã não havia lhe contado tudo, parecia que o buraco era mais fundo e assim as coisas eram piores. Mas tentava se controlar, colocar sua cabeça no lugar, era um kazegake e devia agir como tal. Ainda nos corredores do seu escritório declarou para irmã:

-As proteções de Suna?

-Todos os guardas estão a postos, os melhores shinobis estão se locomovendo em locais estratégicos da luta para evitar qualquer ataque a Suna ou dano a mesma.

-Certo... Eu vou para o centro de batalha, quero proteção, chame o Kankuro e me encontre daqui a dez minutos nos portões de Suna... Onde estar acontecendo a luta deles?

-Gaara... – Temari não queria que seu irmão fosse para batalha, não era seguro.

-Responda Temari! – Gaara não queria saber do instinto protetor da irmã, precisava ir até lá, precisava vê-lo, ela suspirou antes de responder.

-Não temos informações precisas por que o guarda achou melhor informar a entrada de estranhos, o que temos é que eles estão no deserto, no lado leste, porém não sabemos a localização exata, possa ser que eles estão no meio de uma tempestade – Gaara estancou, eles dois lutando numa tempestade? Feridos? Isso não era bom.

-Seja rápida... – foi o que disse antes de sumir dentro do seu quarto.

Em exatos dez minutos os irmãos Sabaku estavam nos portões de Suna, Gaara estava impaciente queria partir e logo. Mas sua irmã havia organizado uma pequena escolta para ir com eles, estava certa, afinal não sabiam o que esperar daquela luta e não podiam arriscar a vida do seu kazegake, então Gaara forçou parecer estar controlado, além do mais no período que tentou relaxar, percebeu que quanto mais pessoas viessem, o campo de busca seria maior. Então se acalmou mais, ouviu o ultimo aviso da Temari:

-Certo, o objetivo aqui é encontrar os dois e servir o apoio necessário ao Naruto ok? E em hipótese alguma tente interferi na luta sem serem convidados. Eu e Kankuro faremos o apoio ao Gaara, mas chamaremos se precisarmos de ajuda, todo mundo entendeu? – e o grupo concordou – Certo, vamos!

E partiram.

Gaara as vezes se adiantava demais e seus irmãos tinham que apertar o passo para acompanhá-lo, eles nada falaram, apenas seguiam seu irmão. Gaara sabia das suas limitações como ninja, tinha perdido seu bijuu, mas isso não queria dizer que estava invalido, não, ele ainda podia lutar somente com certas limitações, mas mesmo assim não se deixaria abalar, estava ali para caso Naruto precisasse, sempre estaria.

As buscas se prosseguiam sem nenhuma alteração, todos diziam que não havia nenhum sinal deles, Temari já começava a se pergunta se o guarda não tinha visto uma miragem, foi então que vindo do norte sentiu uma poderosa onda de chakra, não foi só ela, todos que estavam perto dos irmãos também sentiram e aumentaram a velocidade em direção a onda. Temari se assustou com tamanho poder que vinha e que só aumentava com a proximidade. Já Gaara sentiu aquela inquietação aumentar, essa onda não era um bom sinal, estavam lutando com tudo que tinha, ou seja, para matar ou morrer. Todos os shinobis que sentiram a onda se juntaram numa formação de proteção ao kage, mas que também lhe dava comodidade de se mover e lutar, e se aproveitando disso que o kage fez o que fez.

Chegaram no ponto centro da luta, parecia ser o final, era o final. A cena que se passou a seguir foi rápido demais para qualquer um acompanhar, qualquer um menos Gaara que viu tudo passar em câmera lenta. Quando chegaram, uma chidori transpassava o corpo do loiro enquanto o corpo do moreno tinha um rasengan tentando ultrapassar seu interior. Os poderes se diminuíram e Naruto pode ver por segundos que o ruivo se aproximava dele, viera para salvá-lo, tarde demais sabia, mas ele viera, sorriu ao encontrar seus verdes aquários.

Gaara viu o corpo do loiro cair e nos pouco segundos que focara naquele mar azul, viu a tristeza transbordar, mas viu a morte passar como um flash e viu algo que lhe perturbou seriamente, o desejo de morrer. Mas não foi o único a notar isso, parece que o moreno, mesmo com a visão não favorável, pode ver isso também e soltou um sorriso irônico. Assim que o corpo de Naruto tocou o solo, o ruivo perdeu o controle. Sasuke se preparava para dar o golpe final, pegou sua espada perto do corpo do loiro e quando foi para cravá-la no peito do "amigo" sentiu algo solido se chocar contra ela.

_Areia._

A areia protegia o corpo de Naruto, mas também envolvia o seu, foi ela também que lhe arrancou a espada da sua mão e rapidez era tremenda que nem viu quando o kage chegou a sua frente.

_Ódio._

Podia sentir, podia cheirar, podia ver naqueles olhos, puro ódio. O moreno sorriu ao ver aquilo, era engraçado as reações que esse tal amor provocava nas pessoas, Sasuke sabia que Gaara amava Naruto, era uma pequena informação que descobria através das ações do ruivo, do loiro e de certos informantes. Não era só amizade que provocava esse ódio intenso, essa perca de controle e muito menos a vinda do kage em pessoa para salvar um shinobi da folha qualquer.

_Dor._

Sasuke sentia pontada de dor em seu coração, o local que o rasengan lhe acertara, sentiu mais dor quando teve seu coração tomado. Literalmente. O ruivo tinha coberto a sua mão com areia e a colocou dentro do peito do moreno a sua frente, suas ações eram imprevisíveis pois o próprio dono delas não sabia o que estava fazendo, só tinha algo em mente. Matar o moreno a sua frente e da pior forma possível, o mesmo fez seu ultimo pronunciamento:

-Dói? Dói saber que o seu amor preferiu morrer ao invés de ficar com você? Eu acho que sim e é por isso que sua mão estar dentro do meu peito. Ele preferiu morrer comigo do que ficar com você, isso dói?

Gaara perdeu o ultimo fio de sanidade que tinha, apertou o coração que tinha em suas mãos, ouviu sua irmã gritar de longe o seu nome, como se tentasse acordá-lo, mas aquelas palavras doeram muito e queria quem as proferisse sentisse a mesma dor que si. Então sentiu a vida do moreno se esvair, seu corpo ficar mole e retirou a mão do seu peito, a areia que havia em sua mão estava encoberta de sangue. Sua mão havia sangue. Caiu de joelhos quando sentiu o corpo de Sasuke ceder, tinha perdido tudo, sua sanidade, sua razão, seu amor. Se sentia um pouco assustado, não pelo ódio que havia sentido, não pela perca da razão, mas pelas palavras de Sasuke, de elas estarem terrivelmente certas. Sentia o desespero correr seu cérebro e fazer perder mais a razão, até ser acordado por sua irmã:

- Gaara... Ele ainda estar vivo – olhou para Temari, ela estava perto do corpo de Naruto e parecia procurar vida nele e achara, sorria, não mentia. Talvez Sasuke estivesse errado, preferia acreditar que sim.

-Leve ele para Suna... Rápido! – Temari colocou Naruto nas costas e partiu. Gaara ainda ficou tentando restabelecer sua razão, Kankuro ficou para tentar servi de apoio.

-Gaara... você estava defendendo um amigo, não tem por que se culpar por isso – o tom inseguro estava presente.

-Eu sei... – seu tom era anormalmente frio, um indicio que sua razão estava voltando aos poucos – Eu não estou nervoso por isso.

-Então por quê? – Kankuro perguntou antes que pudesse se controlar, recebeu do irmão um olhar torto.

-Vamos – foi o que o kage declarou e dois começaram o caminho até Suna, Kankuro agradeceu por não ter sua vida acabada pela pergunta.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Segurava levemente sua mão coberta por faixas e gentilmente acariciava o seu cabelo loiro. Gaara estava na enfermaria de Suna ao lado do loiro que dormia tranquilamente, a viagem de volta fora tranqüila e Temari chegara a tempo para salvar Naruto, estava feliz por ver ele ali e por poder sentir seus batimentos cardíacos, passara a manhã inteira dormindo assim como metade da tarde. O kage não se sentia cansado pela noite virada, até por que já tinha feito isso mais vezes, mas sabia que não poderia demorar mais tempo ali, haveria uma reunião burocrática sobre a morte de Sasuke, questões de territórios e apesar de saber que todos concordavam no ponto de ter sido melhor Sasuke morrido, também havia certas questões que queriam saber do sumiço do Sasuke e o que andara fazendo, e isso podia levar horas. Sentiu um leve apertar em sua mão que fez o ruivo voltar a si e percebeu que Naruto estava acordando:

-Sasuke... – foi apenas um gemido, mas a primeira coisa que ele pronunciara ao acordar, Gaara sentiu um leve incomodo por isso. Ouvi seu amor chamando o nome de outro não é fácil.

-Naruto... – as pupilas azuis se abriram lentamente, se acostumando com a claridade e a primeira coisa que viu foi os verdes aquários que mais amava nesse mundo.

-Gaara... – o ruivo deixou o desconforto de lado e sorriu quando viu que seu amado acordara. Naruto olhou para os lados e se sentiu confuso – Onde... onde eu estou? – Gaara sorriu ainda mais diante a pergunta.

-Estar em Suna, na enfermaria de Suna... Temari te trouxe para cá após de você ter desmaiado – Naruto tentava processar as informações, por um instante o kage pensou que o loiro não se lembrava da luta, mas ao ver ele levar a mão para o rosto o cobrindo, viu que não.

-Sasuke... – não podia ver, mas sabia que seu amado estava a beira do choro, afinal Sasuke era seu melhor e primeiro amigo.

-Estar morto... – falou seco. Pensou alguns instantes se devia falar que foi ele, Sabaku no Gaara que tinha feito isso, soltou a mão de Naruto e se sentou na cadeira que havia perto da cama, estava com medo que o loiro lhe odiasse, pois sabia da obsessão que o mesmo tinha em salvar aquele moreno, entretanto sabia que se não contasse um dia ele iria descobrir, decidiu contar de uma vez – Eu... eu o matei... – viu a cabeça do loiro a sua frente virar para si nessa afirmação, preferiu baixar a cabeça para evitar olhá-lo – Quando você desmaiou, ele não morreu, você caiu de exaustão e ele continuou de pé... eu te protegi com a areia e o matei... Me desculpe... Eu não queria fazer isso, mas quando eu vi você lá... Quase morto... Eu perdi o controle, me desculpe – o ruivo colocou a mão sobre os cabelos lançando para trás – Me desculpe.

-Tudo bem... – o tom de Naruto fora seco e frio. Gaara levantou o olhar e percebeu que o loiro não o encarava, mas sim o teto – Obrigado... Obrigado por me salvar – essa era a hora que ele deveria virar e fingir um sorriso, ou pelo menos era o que o ruivo esperava, mas isso não aconteceu, ele continuou a encarar o teto. O kage se levantou e se aproximou do shinobi da folha, estendeu a mão para pegar a dele e quando a fez apertou levemente, o loiro desviou o olhar do teto branco para íris verdes.

-Me perdoa... Eu realmente não queria fazer isso, mas ele ia te matar... Ou era ele ou era você e nunca te trocaria por nada... Por ninguém – e apertou a mão dele mais forte, porém não fora retribuído.

-Eu disse que tudo bem Gaara e já agradeci por mim salvar – frio e impassível, esta foi a resposta dele, o ruivo sentiu o pequeno desconforto do inicio da conversa se tornar um buraco de tristeza que estava se afundado, sentia que seus olhos iriam transbordar de lágrimas ao qualquer instante e olhar dele não mudava, era um olhar indiferente. Ouvi alguém bater, Naruto respondeu – Entra...

-Gaara... Não posso mais adiar... Você tem que ir para essa reunião agora – era Temari o chamando para aquela bendita reunião, por incrível que pareça o ruivo agradeceu, iria distrair seus pensamentos, esquecer um certo loiro.

-Certo... Eu já vou – e sem dizer tchau para nenhum dos ocupantes do quarto, atravessou a porta.

-O que houve com ele? – perguntou Temari preocupada assim que o ruivo saiu.

-Eu também não sei, ele apenas ficou assim... – respondeu Naruto indiferente. Temari encarou o loiro na cama, ele procurava alguma coisa nas paredes, só não sabia o que, fechou a porta atrás dela e o barulho chamou a atenção de Naruto, chegara a hora de ter uma conversa de loira para loiro.

-Eu acho que sei... E você também sabe... – ele voltou a procurar algo nas paredes, a kunochi da areia suspirou – Pegue leve com ele, estar tão perdido quanto você, na verdade ele deve estar mais, então pegue leve ok? Eu sei que deve estar irritado por ser ele a fazer um trabalho que era seu e triste também por ter perdido um amigo... Mas entenda, você é apenas um shinobi, ele é um kage, carrega muitas vidas nas costas dele, muitas preocupações para você ainda enchê-lo com mais... Sabe a dois dias ele não dorme, por que? Por sua causa – e a loira saiu.

Deixando um Naruto muito confuso para trás. Na verdade, ele já estava confuso, mas tudo piorara com essa pequena frase da loira "Por sua causa", o que diabos ela queria dizer com isso? Não entendia e não entendia a si mesmo. Estava feliz por estar em Suna e ver seu namorado, estava triste por perder um amigo, estava zangado por que não havia conseguido completar seu objetivo de anos. Não entendia por que tinha sido tão frio com o Gaara, será que era por causa da morte de Sasuke? Ou havia algo mais? Talvez fosse sua mente instável devido aos acontecimentos, decidiu dormir mais um pouco, quem sabe assim não conseguia raciocinar melhor quando acordasse? Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Para Gaara a tarde se prosseguiu numa reunião terrivelmente chata, somente discussões burocráticas e sem sentido, pedia aos céus que alguém calasse a boca daqueles velhos e o deixasse sair, agora o cansaço de duas noites sem dormir batia em si. Alguém, talvez mandado por deus, resolveu o problema que o ruivo aceitou a solução sem demora, sua cabeça doía e seu corpo era pesado, precisava de um banho e uma cama, foi o que fez quando saiu da sala que estava. Se dirigiu ao seu quarto e tomou um ducha fria, colocou suas vestes de dormir e atirou-se na cama. Abraçou ao travesseiro e se permitiu sentir os acontecimentos dessa ultimas vinte quatros horas.

Não acreditava que conseguira rever Naruto e que quase ele morrera, que Sasuke estava morto e na frieza de seu loiro para com si. Como as coisas tinham ficado assim? Por que ele lhe tratava tão friamente? Será que não o amava mais? Será que Sasuke havia dominado por completo o coração de Naruto? Será que tinha forças para lutar contra essa investida do moreno que lhe atentava até mesmo morto? E o que era aquele olhar da ultima batalha? O que era aquela vontade de morrer? Morrer com ele do que viver com si? Não sabia a resposta para nenhumas perguntas e as lágrimas já se faziam presente, escorria sobre sua face, não acreditava que tinha perdido para um cadáver.

_Algo não está certo_

_**Eu posso sentir isto dentro**_

_Quando eu fecho meus olhos_

_Realidade me vence_

_**Eu estou vivendo uma mentira**_

_**Meu coração está quebrado**_

_Eu estou deitado aqui_

_**Meus pensamentos estão sufocando em você meu querido**_

* * *

><p><strong>É isso aê! Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews! *-*<strong>

**Musica: Together – Avril Lavigne **


	3. Finalmente, o acordar

Uma semana.

Tempo para pensar.

Tempo para se recuperar.

Tempo que Gaara não via lhe ver.

Estava preso aquele quarto devido os ferimentos, mas pelo menos já podia levantar e se locomover, não como se já estivesse 100%. Mas se sentia melhor do que antes, entretanto era só seu corpo, sua mente e seu coração era um turbilhão de duvidas e contradições. Todas elas voltadas para um ruivo que não vinha lhe ver a uma semana. Desde o dia que saíra para aquela reunião, ele não tinha vindo nenhuma vez, não quando estava acordado.

Naruto estava de pé olhando da varanda do seu quarto, uma boa vista para Suna e um ótimo local para pensar. Se perguntava por que tinha tratado Gaara tão friamente, já que essa não era a sua personalidade, talvez fosse a devido a noticia da morte de seu melhor amigo que o deixara tão alterado. Suspirou. Mas tinha magoado aquele pequeno, conhecia aquele ruivo bem, sabia que ele tinha se machucado com as palavras, mesmo que nunca admitisse. Precisava perdi desculpas, não queria abalar sua relação com ele, na verdade já não sabia o que era sua relação com Gaara, eram namorados ainda? Eram amigos? Ele ainda o amava? Naruto ainda amava seu ruivo, seus pensamentos sempre estavam voltados para ele, mesmo indo atrás de Sasuke, seus pensamentos era desse kazegake. Escutou batidas leves em sua porta:

-Entre... – viu então o objeto dos seus pensamentos entrar – Gaara...

-Naruto... – ele tinha uma aparência cansada, mas quem olhasse melhor via que também estava um pouco vermelho. Naruto sorriu de canto – O-o que você estar sorrindo? – perguntou se aproximando.

-Nada, a que devo a sua visita? – voltou seu olhar para a paisagem, mas de vez em quando dando olhadas de cantos para ver se ele estava por perto.

-Vim avisar que o corpo de Sasuke foi enviado para Konoha... acharam melhor enterrar ele por lá, para mim tudo bem e estou agradecendo que estão levando ele de volta para casa – Naruto parou um pouco para analisar a frase do ruivo, era um pouco agressiva.

-Assim parece que o Sasuke é um estorvo para você... mesmo morto – comentou baixo, Gaara se colocou ao seu lado na varanda.

-Não, não é, mas sei que você gosta dele e também sei que quer que ele volte para casa, esse foi o objetivo de toda sua vida, então fico melhor se ele voltar para lá...

-Gaara, olhe.. – o kage não deixou o outro continuar.

-Por isso por todo esse tempo lutei para que ele voltasse para Konoha, para sua casa, para seu lar, ao seu lado. Por que sei que é isso que você quer, você o queria de volta e sei o quando foi duro ter que lutar com a pessoa que mais gostava, por isso digo que agradeço por estarem levando ele para onde você quer que o levem – seus olhos não se desviram nenhuma vez da paisagem lá fora, muito menos sua expressão de tédio mudou.

Naruto escutou todas as palavras dele e não acreditou no que ouvia, parecia que nelas Naruto era apaixonado por Sasuke, dava a entender que amava o moreno e não o ruivo que estava ao seu lado e o pior que ele parecia conformado com essa situação. Decidiu agir, o imprensou contra as barras de metal em que ele se apoiava, o virando para si.

-Não gosto da maneira que você fala sobre o Sasuke... parece... parece que eu estou apaixonado por ele – Gaara mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar novamente para a paisagem.

-Estou errado? – perguntou um pouco inseguro.

O ruivo já não agüentava mais aquilo, daquele chove, mas não molha. Naruto uma hora parecia interessado no moreno ou outra hora nele. Naquele dia da sua chegada havia entendido uma coisa, ali naquela cama antes de se entregar ao sono entendeu o olhar de Naruto naquela hora, ele realmente preferia a morte, por que na morte encontraria a pessoa que amava. Encontraria Sasuke. Entendeu que nunca o teve para si, que era apenas uma diversão enquanto Sasuke não estava. Isso doía, machucava, mas era verdade, a verdade nua e crua, pelo menos para si.

-Você sabe que sim... – Naruto não entendia o porquê daquela pergunta, respondeu serio, a resposta fez o kage voltar a encará-lo e o loiro viu tristeza em seu olhar, viu incredulidade também. Viu que ele estava a beira das lágrimas. Viu o "bum!" de uma semana.

- Como eu posso saber se você passar cinco meses longe sem notícias? COMO EU POSSO SABER SE VOCÊ FICA ATRÁS DELE? COMO EU POSSO SABER SE QUANDO VOCÊ ACORDA O PRIMEIRO NOME QUE CHAMA É O DELE? COMO EU POSSO SABER SE QUANDO TE VEJO SEU OLHAR DEJESA A MORTE? COMO UZUMAKI NARUTO? COMO? – o loiro encarava surpreso o ruivo ofegante e com lágrimas a sua frente, o deixava chorar, até por que não havia respostas para suas perguntas, não sabia do sofrimento que o kage guardava dentro de si, nunca imaginaria esses pensamentos. Percebeu que não conhecia o garoto a sua frente, que não conhecia a pessoa que amava, que estava em falta e errado. Procurou entender, conhecer.

-Meu olhar... meu olhar deseja a morte... – resposta errada, viu que Gaara odiaria explicar aquilo, pois entendeu que iria doer e o ruivo não queria sentir essa dor. Mas mesmo assim, enxugou as lágrimas, olhou nos olhos do loiro e respondeu.

-Naquele dia da sua luta... quando eu cheguei você estava morrendo, o que vi foi você desejando a morte, eu vi a morte em seus olhos, então me explica Naruto, o que é isso? O que era esse olhar? Ou será que vi coisas onde não existiam? – seu tom era irônico, claro. O loiro pensou sobre a frase do kage, desejando a morte? E por um misero segundo a verdade lhe bateu, lhe acordando. Era verdade as palavras dele, tinha desejado a morte. Baixou a cabeça.

-É... verdade... você estar certo – falou num sussurro baixo, voltando para posição inicial de estar apoiado nas grades.

-Por que? O que era esse olhar Naruto? – seu tom também era baixo.

Naruto levantou um pouco a cabeça encarando o céu, mesmo que confirmasse as palavras dele, não saberia dizer o porquê das mesmas. Não sabia qual a razão do seu olhar. Encostou sua testa em sua palma da mão e soltou um suspiro longo. E agora que responder? O que falar quando você não sabe a resposta?

-Não sei... eu não sei, Gaara – o loiro virou para o companheiro ao seu lado, viu que ele lhe encarava, passou a focar nos olhos aquários – Eu realmente não sei.

-Você mente... – o ruivo desviou o olhar para a paisagem de Suna – eu sei que você mente, que não quer me contar, mas eu sei Naruto, eu sei da verdade. Você pensa que pode me enganar outra vez estar errado. Você não vai me enganar, não mais – a surpresa. Era que a expressão do shinobi da folha tinha. A raiva, esse era o sentimento que o kage tentava transpassar, mas seu interior gritava de dor.

-Então me diga.. o que era? E eu nunca te enganei, Gaara, nunca – respondeu assim que se recuperou do choque das palavras. Naruto não entendia, mesmo que forçasse seu cérebro, não entendia por que Gaara estava assim. Era só por causa do Sasuke? Ou eram suas ações? O ruivo suspirou antes de responder.

-Seu mentiroso... eu entendi que você ama o Sasuke, eu entendi naquele misero olhar que você desejou morrer por que ia ficar ao lado dele, por que sabia que ele ia morrer e você queria ir com ele. Estou errado? Eu queria que você dissesse que sim – o tom de raiva e seriedade era presente. Gaara já não chorava, sentia-se mal por tudo, muito mal. Tinha amado de novo e a pessoa fez a mesma coisa que seu tio. Tinha lhe traído e enganado. Mentido.

-Mas você estar... você completamente errado, eu nunca iria desejar morrer para ficar ao lado de Sasuke! Nunca... e eu não o amo, eu amo você! Só você! – Naruto estava ficando um pouco irritado com isso. Ele continuava a dizer que amava Sasuke, não amava e nunca o amou.

-Mentiroso... você mente! Sempre mentiu! – tentou dar um tom de nojo as suas palavras, tentou por que fazer isso encarando aquele mar azul era difícil. Sua expressão de surpresa e uma pequena irritação era presente, não era preciso muito para decifrar o loiro, era muito aberto. Enquanto o ruivo tentava manter o tom impassível.

-Eu NUNCA mentir para você Gaara! NUNCA! Por que você diz isso? – e Naruto pode ver o outro "bum!" no rosto de Gaara.

Bem confuso, mas pode decifrar muita coisa. Ele baixou a cabeça e levantou minutos depois. Seu sorriso irônico no seu rosto, se desfazendo por segundos para dar lugar a tristeza, sua lágrimas descendo livremente. Ele parecia tentar ficar com raiva, mas as coisas se misturavam e se tornavam uma espécie de loucura. Naruto se assustou um pouco.

A pergunta fez os sentimentos de Gaara se misturarem, numa loucura sem fim. Mas o amor não era louco? Então era assim que se sentia. Um louco, um louco por continuar com essa conversa, um louco por odiar um morto, um louco por ouvi essas palavras, um louco por continuar amando o loiro a sua frente. Mesmo que o tivesse magoado tanto em somente um dia e mesmo magoando agora, ele nem sabia o quanto essas palavras doíam, por que para si eram todas mentiras, não conseguia acreditar mais em suas palavras.

-Por que... por que você lembra do dia que ficamos juntos pela primeira vez? Você falou que me desejava acima de qualquer coisa, de qualquer um... você mentiu, nunca me desejou acima do Sasuke, NUNCA! Ele sempre foi sua prioridade! Sempre acima de mim, SEMPRE! – Gaara se segurava nas barras de ferro, precisava de apoio por que seu mundo fora destruído. De novo e pela pessoa que mais amava. Com o apoio se impulsionou para fora da varanda, iria embora precisava encerrar a conversa e agora, já estava se encaminhando para fora, Naruto o seguia e ao pé da porta, com a mão na maçaneta continuou – Quando melhorar saia de Suna imediatamente, não precisa passar na minha sala e não volte mais, nunca mais! Eu não quero nunca mais ver você! E estou falando serio – abriu a porta e saiu.

-Gaara...

_Arrasado por dentro_

_**Não há lugar pra ir, não há lugar pra ir**_

_Pra secar seus olhos arrasados por dentro_

_**Ele está perdendo a cabeça**_

_Ele não consegue achar seu lugar_

_Pra secar seus olhos arrasados por dentro_

_**Ele quer ir pra casa, mas ninguém está em casa**_

_Abra seus olhos e olhe pra fora_

_**Ache os motivos pelo qual você está sendo rejeitado**_

_Ele está perdido por dentro, __**perdido por dentro**_

**Musica: Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne.**

Nota: Misturei as partes da música.


	4. Voltando a sonhar

Abriu os olhos.

Deixou o calor da manhã lhe invadir, se lembrou do sonho que tivera. A discussão. Como se seu coração quisesse sempre o lembrar da burrada que havia feito, que levara a perda do seu ruivo. Naruto sentou na cama, fazia quase dois meses que havia saído de Suna e exatamente nesse período que seus sonhos começaram, como simples flashes da briga, depois para discussão inteira. E o que levava tudo aquilo? Um mísero olhar, o maldito olhar que Gaara lhe falava que tinha tido e nem ao menos sabia o por que havia feito aquele olhar, por mais que tentasse nada vinha na sua mente. Agora sofria as conseqüências da perda, saudades, a falta de viver, ou a procura da vida sem ele, saía em missões cada vez mais perigosas para ver se conseguia esquecê-lo um pouco, mas bastava ver um vermelho ou verde e sua mente lembrava-se dele. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, não era a hora de ficar pensando sobre isso, precisava ver a Hokage e rápido, por isso se vestiu e saiu em direção ao seu escritório.

Precisava pedir um favor a ela, não era bem um favor, mas sabia que seria um pouco difícil de conseguir, ela era durona. Chegou à sala e tratou de colocar um sorriso:

-Naruto... – se sentou na cadeira a sua frente e esperou um pouco antes de continuar – O que você quer para vim tão cedo a minha sala?

-Sabe Hokage, preciso de uma missão, qualquer uma, mas que envolva ma minha saída de Konoha – o loiro tratou de olhar bem fundo dos verdes dela.

-Para que você precisa de uma missão assim? – perguntou confusa.

-Apenas para sair de Konoha, quero sair ainda hoje se possível – respondeu em um bom tom, esse era um pequeno favor, uma missão para fora de Konoha.

-Naruto primeiro, você acabou de chegar de uma missão que você quase morreu... De novo e segundo não temos missões até agora nesse gênero – Tsunade falou ajeitando os papeis em sua mesa.

-Ah vamos, deve haver algo sim e você sabe que não aconteceu nada demais, foi apenas alguns cortes, por favor – seu tom foi mais ameno, um pouco de suplica para que ela se lhe desse a missão.

-Não foi nada? Você até a dois dias atrás estava no hospital quase morrendo! E você precisa descansar, não! Além do mais o kazekage estar chegando daqui a dois dias, não vai receber seu amigo? – Naruto baixou a cabeça, ele era exatamente o motivo de estar pedindo a missão, não queria vê-lo, não podia.

-Eu sei... Mas... – o loiro tentou retrucar, mas foi impedido.

-Nada de mas Naruto você não vai! Precisa descansar! Estar se envolvendo em missões cada vez mais perigosas! Não queremos perder um ninja como você! E não estar treinando? Não disse que um dia iria ocupar essa minha cadeira? – ao final ouvi um barulho na porta – Entre...

-Tsunade-san, o kazekage chegou – o loiro abriu uma expressão de surpresa e desespero. Como assim ele chegou? Não iria vim daqui a dois dias?

-Certo... Mande o entrar – já a hokage nem se importou, apenas ficou admirada pelo adiantamento – Aproveite um pouco Konoha com seu amigo... Naruto? – a loira percebeu que o shinobi encarava meio apreensivo a porta, como se a qualquer momento fosse entrar um monstro por lá.

-Eu... eu... – nem se deu ao luxo de completar a porta foi aberta e um ruivo de aparência seria entrava.

-Hokage, peço mil desculpas pelo adiantamento, mas a viagem foi adiantada por problemas... – e a frase morreu um pouco ao olhar o loiro, sua expressão seria ficou mais ainda– em Suna.

-Eu... Já vou – e o loiro sumiu pela janela aberta, a hokage tomou um susto com o movimento se virando para ver o shinobi sumir na vista.

-O que diabos estar acontecendo com esse garoto? – perguntou virando e encarando uma garota de cabelos rosos ao lado dos irmãos Sabaku.

-Eu não sei hokage-sama, ele ainda estranho a alguns dias mesmo, parecia apreensivo com algo, mas o que ele fazia aqui? Tão cedo? – a garota nem percebeu que o ruivo ao seu lado tinha apertado os punhos.

-Uma missão, queria uma missão para fora de Konoha, mas não a dei – falou adquirindo o tom natural.

-Uma missão? Ele acabou de sair de uma! Quase morreu e ainda quer mais? – perguntou Sakura incrédula ao pedido.

-Exatamente... – a loira levantou o olhar para o kage e sorriu docemente – Mas vamos deixar isso um pouco de lado, kage você não quer se acomodar primeiro para depois discutirmos? Vai aceitar nossas instalações dessa vez?

-Ah sim... Por favor – falou num tom natural, escondendo o turbilhão de sentimentos que se passava dentro de si.

-Claro... Sakura você poderia mostrar as instalações para eles? Escolhi quartos perfeitos aqui mesmo na sede de Konoha, espero que não se importem.

-Ah não, por favor Sakura-chan... – falou se virando para ela, a mesma parecia entretida em seus pensamentos, o ruivo a chamou mais uma vez – Sakura-chan...?

-Ah mil desculpas! Vamos por favor! – falou sorrindo um pouco corada pelo seu adormecimento.

Calmamente foi mostrando as acomodações dos irmãos, cada um em um quarto particular, sendo o do kage um pouco maior e com melhor vista. Depois de cada um em seu quarto a garota de cabelos chicletes saiu a procura de um loiro, precisava conversar com ele, dessa vez não escaparia do seu interrogatório. Enquanto isso um ruivo tentava se acalmar no seu quarto. Não estava preparado para encarar aquele loiro, pensou que poderia não encontrá-lo, mas foi uma pequena ilusão. Estava zangado por ver a cara dele novamente e um pouco curioso para saber o motivo dele querer sair de Konoha, será que era por si? Provavelmente, mas também sentiu uma ponta de preocupação, a Sakura-chan tinha falado que ele havia saído a pouco tempo em missão e quase tinha morrido, por que estaria se arriscando tanto? Balançou a cabeça esquecendo esse pensamento, agora ele não era mais problema dele, não mais.

Naruto estava sentado no topo de uma arvore, um pouco afastada do centro da cidade de Konoha, era o lugar escolhido para ficar sozinho, para pensar. Sentia as lágrimas descerem em seu rosto, como podia somente ver causar tanta dor? Era por que podia somente ver, não podia tocar, nem ao menos falar e isso doía bastante, por que era tudo culpa sua. E o pior nem tinha como reconciliar isso, não havia uma forma de trazê-lo de volta, havia quebrado a confiança dele e Gaara era do tipo de pessoa que não era fácil de conquistar de volta.

_**Não há nada que eu poderia dizer para você**_

_Nada que eu poderia fazer para te fazer enxergar_

_O que você significa para mim_

_Toda a dor, __**as lágrimas que eu chorei**_

O que podia fazer era abraçar seus joelhos e chorar, esperando por um milagre. Era tão corajoso e persistente, onde estava essa coragem? Havia sumido junto com o ruivo, tinham lhe deixado assim como o ruivo, o que podia fazer? Ele passou a ser sua base e agora tinha perdido, estava aos pedaços, o kage nem parecia ter sentido o mesmo. Não que não tivesse tentado, mas como recuperar alguém que nem quer te ver? E como trazer alguém sem nem havia argumentos para trazê-lo. Ouvi uma voz de longe feminina lhe chamando, ignorou. Ela ficou mais forte:

-Naruto! Naruto! – a voz foi chegando mais perto, conhecida. Era a garota de cabelos rosa chiclete, demorou bastante para encontrar o loiro, mas felizmente tinha conseguido – Naruto... – ela parou no galho ao lado dele, ofegante – Finalmente eu te encontrei... Você sabe se esconder quando quer! – soltou um sorriso, ele nem ao menos reagiu quanto a sua presença dirá a sua tentativa de piada, o silêncio se instalou quebrado pelo shinobi.

-O que quer Sakura? – ele não levantou os olhos e seu tom era um pouco seco.

-Conversar... – falou com uma voz macia se sentando.

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre tudo... Como você anda estranho e por que você saiu daquele jeito da sala da Hokage-sama – viu ele suspirar e levantar o rosto, apenas para admirar a visão de que tinha de Konoha.

-Sakura... Por favor, eu tenho evitado esse assunto desde que voltei de Suna, por que você continua perguntando? – seu tom era de cansado, como se pedisse para parar com isso pelo amor de deus.

-Por que sou sua amiga e sei que tem algo de errado com você, além do mais não havia motivos para sair da sala da hokage assim, você e o Gaara brigaram por acaso? O que aconteceu? Você estava tão feliz que tinha conseguido namorar ele – o loiro virou surpreso para a amiga ao seu lado. Como ela sabia?

-C-como você sabe disso? – dessa vez foi a kunoichi que se surpreendeu.

-Naruto, você estar brincando não é? Você me contou oras! Naquele dia que voltávamos para casa, disse que me pagaria um ramem por que estava muito feliz e me contou tudo! Disse que estava namorando com o Gaara e que o amava, que para completar só faltava trazer o Sasuke de volta! – Naruto viu um flash de tristeza nos olhos da amiga, mas foi rápido demais para afirmar algo.

-Eu... Eu contei? – o loiro começou a colocar a mente para funcionar, não lembrava disso, de jeito nenhum.

-Foi! – ela começou a sorri – Você não lembra?

-Não! Eu não me lembro disso! – ele ficou um pouco irritado e suas bochechas ficaram vermelha, mas de vergonha pela amiga saber algo tão intimo.

-Certo... Você devia estar tão feliz que esqueceu... Mas me conte o que houve? – a irritação do loiro sumiu, dando ao lugar a tristeza.

-Historia um pouco longa... Mas para resumir, Gaara não confia mais em mim, ele acha que eu amei o Sasuke, por causa de um maldito olhar... Só por causa dele – a kunoichi se aproximou mais do amigo.

-Mas que olhar? – perguntou num tom de voz solidário, compadecido pela dor do loiro ao seu lado.

-Ele diz que antes de eu desmaiar na luta, ele viu um olhar desejando a morte em mim e o pior estar certo, me perguntou o que significava isso, eu não sabia e ainda não sei, ele deduziu ser por que eu gostava do Sasuke e queria morrer ao seu lado – sua cabeça se abaixou encarando os pés.

-Bom raciocínio, mas não o certo, você realmente não sabe o por quê? – Sakura encarou o shinobi, ele apenas negou com a cabeça sem forças para prosseguir – Me pergunto o por que... Por que você esquece-se de tudo... Eu sei Naruto, eu sei por que você queria morrer – ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente para encará-la com os olhos esperançosos.

-Por que Sakura? Por quê? – ele ate se aproximou dela devido a curiosidade.

Sakura começou a explicar o que ela sabia, Naruto ouvia atentamente fazendo sua mente se encaixar a cada palavra dita e aos poucos se lembrava do que havia dito para a amiga, as coisas começavam a fazer sentido. E suas esperanças e felicidade retornavam a cada palavra dita, não estava tudo perdido afinal. A única coisa que faltava era saber o por que, por que havia esquecido de algo tão importante, ambos tentavam raciocinar, mas nenhum chegava a uma resposta aceitável:

-Não se encaixa, nada... Essa sua perca de memória... – a garota de cabelos rosa chiclete passou a encara o perfil do amigo, viu os três riscos que trazia em sua bochecha, uma prova do monstro que trazia dentro de si... O monstro! – Naruto! Eu sei! Faz sentido! – o garoto tomou um susto e encarou confuso a amiga.

-Então por que Sakura?

-Proteção... – respondeu a garota sorridente.

E novamente aos poucos a garota explicava a sua recente descoberta, Naruto sentia a confiança voltar cada vez mais forte, a esperança também.

_E se eu te decepcionei_

_**Eu vou mudar isso**_

_Porque eu __**nunca**__ deixarei você partir_

Estava meio perdido dentro da sede de Konoha. Estava atrás do quarto dele. Sentia-se ainda um pouco inseguro para falar com ele. Sentia um pouco de medo, de ele não acreditar em suas palavras, mas mais do que tudo se sentia bem, por que iria lutar até ele acreditar em suas palavras. Esse era o Naruto Uzumaki que andava atrás do seu ruivo, havia dado uma volta em Konoha atrás dele, mas não o encontrara então viera até seu quarto. Ontem, após a explicação de Sakura se sentia bem como a muito tempo sentia, quando ela terminou de falar sentiu a enorme vontade de procurá-lo, mas se conteve, precisava escolher as palavras que iria falar, precisava ser perfeito. Estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que acabou esbarrando em alguém:

-Ah me desculpe! – era uma das ajudantes da limpeza, Yukia – Yukia-san me desculpe eu não vi a senhora!

-Ah meu bom jovem não se preocupe... – acabou derrubando uma cesta de lençóis que ela trazia, parecia um pouco pesada para idade.

-Yukia-san estar pesado! Não quer que o leve para o quarto do dono? – disse segurando o cesto.

-Ah meu bom rapaz não precisava, o quarto estar a pouco metros daqui e também vou trocá-lo os que estão lá por esse – disse doce. Yukia-san conhecia Naruto, mas não o achava um monstro, acreditava na bondade do garoto.

-Eu insisto, a senhora não pode mais carregar algo tão pesado! Eu mesmo troco os lençóis e guardo, depois levo os sujos para a lavanderia! Qual é o quarto? – disse num tom doce também.

-Tudo bem, não há outra forma se não concordar não é? – o loiro afirmou – É a terceira porta a esquerda, é o quarto do kazekage-sama – tremeu ao ouvir o nome. Ela tirou uma chave do bolso – Com certeza a porta está fechada, pois o ele não estar em seu quarto, tome, depois venha me devolver ok? – deu a ele.

-Tudo bem... – o loiro saiu e foi em direção ao quarto do kage.

Foi um momento estranho, colocou o cesto no chão e respirou fundo, bateu na porta só para ter a certeza, como não houve resposta decidiu abri e como o esperado não havia ninguém no quarto. Soltou o ar que havia prendido enquanto abria a porta, o adentrou fechando primeiro a porta e depois indo para um guarda-roupa no canto da parede esquerda, ao abri-lo viu as roupas que Gaara usava, não resistiu e as cheirou. Tinha o cheiro dele, de areia, de uma areia açucarada, é como se o cheiro fosse solido e fino, como a areia e pudesse pegá-lo com a mão. Soltou as roupas e as tocou levemente, por um segundo pode sentir o corpo dele sob elas, seu belo, escultural e delicado corpo. Queria poder ficar tocando mais, todavia tinha algo para fazer, pegou os lençóis limpos e colocou no guarda-roupa, e com um pouco de relutância fechou a porta.

Virou-se para cama, estava arrumada perfeitamente sem nenhuma dobra, será que era ele mesmo que arrumava quando acordava? Lembrava que quando esteve em sua casa era bem organizado e o obrigou a fazer uma faxina em seu apartamento. Soltou um sorriso com a lembranças, os bons momentos que não voltavam. Começou a tirar o lençol da cama e já estava na metade quando ouvi a porta se aberta, tentou não dar muita atenção ao caso, mas todos os seus músculos se tencionaram e seu coração se acelerou. Estava de costas para a porta, mas tinha toda certeza que quem entrara era ele, escutou o barulho da porta sendo fechada e depois a sua voz:

-Naruto... – se virou como se agora que tivesse notado a presença dele.

-Ah! Olá Gaara... – sorriu e voltou a fazer o trabalho de tirar os lençóis – Encontrei Yukia-san carregando uma cesta pesada de lençóis e pensei em ajudá-la, se você for só um pouco paciente eu estou saindo – o loiro não pode ver, mas o kage se sentou numa poltrona que ficava de frente para ele.

-Certo... – e o silêncio se instalou, ambos tentavam não demonstrar incomodados pela presença do outro, mas sentiam uma leve desconforto em estarem ali. Gaara aproveitou o silêncio para observar o loiro, realmente parecia ter algo diferente nele, não sabia o que, mas parecia haver um pequeno brilho desde a última vez que haviam se visto – Você estar diferente... – e falou antes que pudesse conter.

-Humn? – Naruto fingiu não entender, só para que ele repetisse mais uma vez, levantou os olhos para ele e ficou esperando a resposta. O kage virou o rosto e respondeu.

-Disse que você estar diferente... Mudou desde a última vez que vimos – havia ficado um pouco vermelho.

-Descobri algo que me deixou feliz, algo que me fez repensar nas coisas – o ruivo voltou a olhar para o shinobi a sua frente, já o mesmo olhava pela janela e parecia admirar a vista. Descoberto?

-O que? – de novo sua boca falou antes que o cérebro pudesse conter, ele se virou sorrindo.

-Descobri que posso ter esperanças... Esperanças de trazer alguém que gosto para perto de mim novamente – Gaara olhou atentamente o loiro a sua frente, ele voltou a fazer seu trabalho de trocas de lençóis, se era para deixar o kage curioso toda essa falação havia conseguido e intrigado também, será que falava de si?

-Como? – perguntou sem tentar parecer muito curioso, achara que tinha falhado miseravelmente, Naruto sorriu mais ainda terminando de colocar a colcha.

-Falando a verdade... – o loiro se virou e começou a caminhar do ruivo, que se encolheu um pouco na cadeira devido a aproximação – A verdade que passei dois meses procurando sem sucesso, até que ela se mostrou para mim de uma forma inusitada... – esbanjou um sorriso maior antes de continuar, Gaara só olhava nos olhos do loiro esperando que ele continuasse – Será que você poderia ouvir essa verdade Gaara?

-Você começou então termine! – falou tentando parecer num tom normal, mas por dentro estava se correndo de curiosidade, aquelas belas safiras o prendia. Ele apenas suspirou e fechou os olhos antes de continuar.

-Pois bem... – abriu os olhos, confiante – Eu amo você, sempre amei e sempre vou amar, nunca troquei você por ninguém e admito meu erro em ir atrás do Sasuke, minha obsessão por ele, mas não havia ninguém para salvá-lo, eu era seu único amigo e o único que tentou ajudá-lo, mas mesmo assim me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de te colocar em segundo plano, nunca tive – Naruto estava de joelhos, perto da poltrona, encarando o kage a sua frente, ao final ele se desmanchou em um sorriso irônico, o loiro esperava isso.

-Como você quer que eu acredite nisso? – O ruivo lançou a pergunta em deboche. O shinobi da folha baixou os olhos. O kage pensava que tinha a razão, de que Naruto não havia uma forma de fazê-lo acreditar, foi então que ele levantou o olhar, ainda continuava com o ar confiante.

-Por que eu descobri por que eu queria morrer... – encarou serio o kage na poltrona.

_Eu vou ser, tudo o que você quiser_

_**E me recompor**_

-Descobriu? – Gaara se remexeu na poltrona, naquele dia o loiro havia dito que não sabia.

-Sim... Eu descobri que queria morrer... Por você... – o ruivo encarou o outro surpreso esperando a continuação dessa historia maluca – Você tinha um Bijuu não tinha? Eu ainda tenho um e mesmo que ele me dar forças, não gosto dele, o aceito, mas não gosto. Então pensei que ele seria uma coisa que nós distanciássemos, pois antes éramos parecidos por ambos ter um monstro dentro de si, agora não somos mais. Desejei morrer para matá-lo, por que não quero ser inferior ou superior a você, eu quero estar a sua altura, no mesmo patamar – ele suspirou e passou a mãos sobre o cabelo macio – E eu não lembrava desse desejo por que o bijuu nunca vai querer morrer, ele trancou esse meu desejo, as minhas memórias do meu amor por você para se proteger, para ele não morrer – Gaara havia escutado todas as palavras abismado, o loiro olhava para si confiante e sincero, os seus olhos só haviam a pura sinceridade.

-Como você conseguiu descobrir isso tudo? – o kage tinha seus olhos fixos no loiro a sua frente, ele tentou continuar a encará-lo, mas desviou as safiras, apesar de estar confiante ainda tinha medo daqueles aquários não lhe aceitar.

-Sakura... Conversei com Sakura sobre nós, ela sabia que estávamos juntos, até isso a Kyuubi bloqueou da minha mente – Naruto ainda estava com sua cabeça baixa e o amigo continuava a encará-lo com sua mente pensando em mil coisas, dando somente uma resposta, um tapa. Tudo que fez foi dar um tapa no loiro, certeiro e forte.

-Seu idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Por que você quer morrer por mim? Se eu te quero vivo! – o shinobi da folha levantou o rosto e viu que o amigo chorava, passou a sorri, um de seus sorrisos mais sinceros – Pare de sorri! Por que você pensar em morrer e me deixar se quero você ao meu lado? Você nunca pensou nisso não? Seu idiota! – o loiro pegou a mão do kage docemente e beijou as costas.

-Não... Eu só queria estar no mesmo patamar que você, queria ser alguém ao seu lado... Você se tornou um kazegake tão lindo e poderoso, e eu continuei sendo um genin, meu medo de te perder foi tão grande que eu faria qualquer coisa para continuar ao seu lado – falou num sussurro.

Gaara processava as informações dadas, pareciam tão corretas, tão verdadeiras, mas não era apenas uma peça do loiro para enganá-lo de novo? Estava confuso, devia se entregar a saudade? Que batia constantemente a sua porta, implorando por ele, pelo corpo dele, pelos beijos dele. Ou devia ser forte? Não confiar e mandá-lo embora, para evitar, talvez, uma dor de coração partido. Não sabia o que fazer. Sua mão foi solta, sentiu braços envolta de si, ele abraçou sua cintura, apoiando a cabeça no seu abdômen:

-Eu não estou mentindo... Eu nunca menti para você e não seria agora que mentiria... Então por favor, acredite em mim... Eu não consigo viver sem você, nesses meses estive completamente perdido, fazendo missões que me levavam acima do meu limite. Eu desejei morrer de novo, por não ter você ao meu lado, então, por favor, acredite em mim – Gaara sentiu algo molhado em seu abdômen, deduziu que ele estaria chorando. Agora mesmo se quisesse resisti não conseguiria, ele lhe dobrava. Envolveu sua cabeça com seus braços, apertando seus cabelos.

-Eu vou acreditar em você... Eu vou confiar nas suas palavras, por que te amo – falou num sussurro. O loiro afastou a cabeça do abdômen do outro e o encarou atentamente, estendendo a mão até seu queixo.

-Repete... Repete que você falou... – foi trazendo a boca do kage para perto da sua, o fazendo ficar de joelhos.

-Que eu te amo?

-Isso...

E se beijaram, calmo e apaixonado, deixando que toda a saudade os dominassem, que a paixão e o desejo se unissem no beijo mais longos, aqueles beijos que o amor transborda, que o tempo para, que tudo se tornar mais alegre, que as mãos passeiam no corpo queimando, marcando. Transformando em cada segundo eterno, cada roçar da língua algo a ser lembrado, deixando o desejo de se transformarem um mais forte. O loiro segurou firme na cintura do kage e o levantou, levando ele para cama e colocando em cima da mesma sem desconectar o beijo, assim que a cabeça do ruivo descansou no travesseiro se separam para tornar um pouco de ar, o shinobi da areia abriu as pernas e o outro não pensou duas vezes se colocando entre elas. Gaara puxou Naruto para mais um beijo.

Mais rápido e mais voraz, deixando a luxuria e o desejo comandarem dessa vez, fazendo com que as mãos trabalhasse mais ativamente, tirando as roupas, em poucos segundos o kage já estava sem camisa, deixando seu peito alvo exposto, esperando para ser marcado, o loiro só tirou a jaqueta, pois estava quente demais e atacou o pescoço do outro. Mordendo e chupando, levando o ruivo a loucura, tudo parecia mais voraz, mais fogoso que a última vez. O kage colocou suas mãos entre o cabelo do loiro, encontrando sua bandana no caminho, que desamarrou rapidamente deixando seu cabelo soltou para que pudesse mexer e apertar. Agora o shinobi da folha já descia sua boca para o peito, com o alvo os mamilos rosos do rapaz abaixo de si.

Ambos sentiam suas calças apertarem e a temperatura aumentar, Gaara se sentia cada vez mais quente devido da ação da boca de Naruto, e suspirava pesadamente, mas tudo "piorou" quando sua língua atingiu seus mamilos duros de prazer, primeiro mordendo, depois lambendo e por ultimo beijando. Seus suspiros se transformaram em pequenos gemidos e suas calças precisavam ser tiradas rápidas, desejou que foi prontamente atendido, pois as mãos do loiro começava a descer seu corpo para atingir o cós de sua calça que foi tirada na mesma rapidez que sua camisa, o deixando somente de cueca.

A boca de Naruto começou a se movimentar novamente no corpo do kazekage descendo o abdômen dele, deixando um rastro de saliva e algumas marcas vermelhas para trás. Seguiu até a cueca no qual fazia um belo volume e ainda por cima beijou o membro do ruivo, que se tremeu de prazer, decidiu prosseguir a brincadeira e beijava todo o volume dentro da cueca, causando sérios arrepios e pequenos tremores de prazer, além de gemidos contidos prolongados. A brincadeira se seguia até que o kage levantou um pouco os quadris num pedido mudo de "me possua", o loiro olhou para dentro daqueles verdes aquários e sorriu sacana.

Começou a descer a cueca um pouco lentamente, prosseguindo a "tortura", assim que baixou um pouco a cueca o membro saltou para frente bem ereto, o loiro lambeu os lábios em prova do seu desejo em provar novamente aquela região e como da ultima vez, abocanhou por inteiro. Os gemidos contidos se tonaram altos e bom som, quando o shinobi da areia teve seu membro tomado pela boca ansiosa, e eles prosseguiram quando o loiro começou a chupar fortemente a região, alternando entre lambidas e danças com a ponta da língua na cabecinha do membro. Quando fazia isso o kage gemia e apertava fortemente os cabelos de Naruto, que entendia aquilo como algo para ir mais rápido e assim fazia, até Gaara gozar em sua boca. O loiro engoliu a essência do outro satisfeito e levantou seu rosto até próximo dele:

-Finalmente... – o ruivo estava bem vermelho, com a respiração descompassada e olhos fechados.

-O... Que? – perguntou abrindo os olhos.

-Você me deixou provar de você... Sempre tirando minha boca na hora que você ia gozar, agora posso dizer que você é bom – e soltou um sorriso sacana recebeu em troca um fraco soco no ombro de um kage bem vermelho – Tira para mim? Tira minha calça?

-Tiro... – e inverteram a posição.

Com as posições invertidas o ruivo deu beijo no shinobi da folha abaixo de si, rápido e depois desceu o pescoço do outro, meio tímido, mais sedento pela carne do outro. Fazia uma trilha de beijos e chupadas, que mesmo não sendo muito forte, deixaria marcas, foi descendo até atingir os mamilos, no qual brincou um pouco fazendo sua língua rodar por cada um, deixando o corpo do loiro cada vez mais quente e calça cada vez mais um incomodo. Mas para o alivio de Naruto, o kage não demorou muito e começou a descer o abdômen definido bronzeado do rapaz, foi até atingir o cós da calça trocando a boca pelas mãos, que tiravam todas duas peças com urgência. Com o membro para fora o shinobi da areia começou a lamber e chupar, deixando bem molhado, tinha algo em mente e precisava dele bem lubrificado, assim que acho que estava o suficiente, colocou sua entrada em direção a ele. O loiro gemeu em protesto pela retirada da boca e abriu os olhos para ver o que Gaara iriam fazer, se assustou:

-Gaara não! – tarde demais, o ruivo começara a penetração.

-Ah! Não tem... Ah! Problemas... Ah! Eu quero... Ah! Você! – e a penetração foi finalizada, o kage respirava rapidamente e permanecia parado devido as dores – Eu preciso de você, passamos muito tempo longe, não agüentava mais esperar.

-Certo... Espere o tempo que quiser para poder se mexer.

-Obrigado.

Foi isso que Naruto falou, mas era difícil se segurar já que shinobi acima de si era bem apertado e fazia algumas contrações, arrancando alguns suspiros da sua parte. Contudo felizmente sua tortura acabara, pois o ruivo começara a se mover, lento, mas se movia. Usando os joelhos como alavancas e as mãos no peito do loiro como apoio fazia os movimentos descendo e subindo, se re-acostumando com o invasor dentro de si. O shinobi da folha tentava dar a liberdade de movimentos para o amigo kage, mas não pode se conter e pegou firmemente a cintura dele, ajudando a tornar um pouco mais rápidos os movimentos, o ruivo gemeu em resposta ao movimento, mas ao contrario que o loiro esperava não foi de dor, foi de prazer. Assim aumentaram a freqüência dos movimentos e num determinado momento, Gaara ajudou o amigo a levantar suas costas, o sentando na cama e se beijaram rápido, por que os movimentos não deixavam prolongar. Então numa última estocada forte os dois chegaram ao ápice, soltando essências e gemidos longos, assim que a sensação pós-orgasmo passou, o ruivo abraçou forte o seu namorado, enterrando a sua cabeça no ombro dele:

-Ei... O que houve? – perguntou o loiro doce, acariciando a cabeleira vermelha.

-Nada... Eu só estava com saudade, só isso – e apertou mais forte.

-Para quem não queria me aceitar de volta... – o kage levantou o rosto encarando o outro com um olhar torto – Okay... Eu entendi... – Gaara se levantou tirando o membro do amante de dentro de si e sentando na cama de costas para ele.

-Você sabe que do sentir saudades até avançar o ceder, é bem grande para mim – falou fingindo irritação.

-Eu sei... – Naruto se encaixou atrás dele e falou em seu ouvido – Mas você cedeu rapidinho para mim aqui na cama – o loiro levou um empurrão que as costas caíram na cama, o kage ficou sobre ele.

-Seu engraçadinho... – falou olhando aquelas safiras, ele sorriu – Mas eu te amo... – e mais um beijo, nada demorado.

-Eu também te amo... – o shinobi da folha acariciou as bochechas do amado sobre si, se lembrando de algo – Ah! Eu lembrei que tenho que levar as chaves do seu quarto para a Yukia-san... – o loiro ia se levantar, mas foi impedido pelo outro.

-Ah você não vai não! Eu estou suado e preciso de um banho! – Naruto olhou para o namorado que tinha uma cara de emburrado.

-Mas... As chaves ela... – o outro nem o deixou terminar.

-Ela pode esperar! Eu esperei sete meses! – saiu de cima de si e se sentou na cama – Ah não ser que queria abandonar o seu namorado aqui! – o loiro sorriu, se aproximou do outro se encaixando em suas costas.

-O seu o que? – e Naruto mordeu o ombro do kage.

-Namorado... – o shinobi da folha sorriu malicioso e mordeu a orelha do ruivo.

-Tudo bem _namorado, _vamos tomar um banho, eu devolvo as chaves amanhã – deu ênfase a palavra namorado, o kage apenas sorriu se levantando da cama.

-Vamos! – ele estendeu a mão que o loiro aceitou sem demora e juntos foram para o banheiro.

_**Eu nunca, nunca mais deixarei você partir**_

_**Você é tudo que eu tenho, você é tudo que eu quero**_

_**E sem você não sei o que faço**_

_Eu não posso sequer viver um dia sem você_

_Aqui comigo, você vê,_

_**Você é tudo o que preciso**_

Os dois teriam o resto do dia e noite, mais alguns dias para aproveitar os meses separados, na verdade o loiro tinha uma idéia para não separá-lo de novo. Nunca mais. Morar juntos, precisava só conversar com Gaara, mas tinha quase certeza que aceitaria, pois estava na hora de ter a sua vida a dois, estava na hora de viver o seu sonho.

_Você é a única coisa que eu acertei_

_**O único que eu guardo dentro de mim**_

_Agora posso respirar..._

_**Porque você está aqui comigo**_

**Musica: I Will Be – Avril Lavigne.**

Ah vale lembra que são sete meses mesmo, lembra que depois do primeiro capitulo foram 5 meses? E que quando se encontraram nem se beijaram? Pois é... E nesse são dois meses, juntando né. Como é que o Gaara passou sete meses de abstinência? OMG O_O Quase matei meu filho...


End file.
